Review:6897 Rebel Hunter/BobaFett2
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}} ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 13:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC)}}| How would you rate this set? Terrible Poor Mediocre Awesome Fantastic Name: 6897 Rebel Hunter Year of Release: 1992 MSRP: $21.00 US Theme: Space/Space Police II Pieces: 140 Minifigures: 2 My set was purchased on Bricklink without a box. Space Police II, the second iteration of Space Police, which arrived with its own set of criminals - Blacktron II. I'm sensing a severe lack of originality here. The themes had new colors, both of which, in my opinion, are worse than the original ones, but the model design is generally superior, although the Blacktron II base doesn't look all that great. Instructions The color differentiation is fine, which is basically all that matters from instructions. The cover has a very nice setup and background. File:6897 Rebel Hunter.jpg Build The build for the Rebel Hunter is definitely different from other sets I've built. First is the frame - it's built around a set of hinges which allow the ship to open up and drop the cage. All in all, the build is satisfying for a set this size and has some very cool features. Model The hinges mentioned above are the primary feature of the ship. They work quite well - they usually stay shut and they hold the cage in place without any issues. If the cage is removed, the back of the ship can be pushed in all the way, but it looks better fully extended. The colors are, in my opinion, sub-par - I like Trans Green (a lot more than Trans Neon Green), but it just doesn't work all that well here, especially with red. The large beams with thrusters look fine in the final model and don't detract from the appearance at all. File:BF268971.jpg File:BF268972.jpg File:BF268973.jpg File:BF268974.jpg Minifigures The set comes with two figures - the Blacktron Future Generation Astronaut and the Space Police II officer. Neither is particularly interesting, but it's important to remember that real hair wouldn't appear in Space until the next year with Ice Planet 2002. The torsos are pretty good - for its simplicity, the Blacktron logo works, as does the Space Police's torso. It could be better, but it's more complex than any early space torso, excepting Blacktron. Parts The set is not a parts bin, but it does contain some nice parts. Like most sets from this time period, everything is printed - there are no stickers. Like the Aquashark Barracuda, this set is a bit small, part-wise, for its price, but it feels bigger than a 140 part set. The transparent green cockpit and "modified facet top" are fairly rare in this color, and the "modified facet'"s counterpart (in red) is unique tot his set. Summary/ProCon Pros: * Play features * Swooshable, solid spaceship Cons: * Mildly expensive * Poor color scheme Building Experience: Interesting and different. Parts: Could be better, but isn't bad. Playability: Great for its size. Price: Not the best - more expensive than it should be, in my opinion. Minifigures: Better than the previous year, not as good as the next year. Overall: While the Rebel Hunter may not be the absolute best Space set, it is definitely a solid set worth buying for any Space fan. It's easily one of the best mid-size ships in terms of design...the only major flaw it has is the color scheme. How would you rate this review? Poor Mediocre Good And Something Else Professor Temporal exploring the ship. File:BF268975.jpg File:BF268976.jpg File:BF268977.jpg File:BF268978.jpg File:BF268979.jpg File:BF2689710.jpg File:BF2689711.jpg ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews